User blog:HighQualityGarbage/Bill Sprouse
Bill Sprouse is a mercenary looking for a break. Personality Relaxed, calm, collected - these three words would perfectly describe Bill when he's not on one of his episodes about some fictional character whose figurine he desperately wants. On an average day, Bill can certainly pass as just a normal human being but that all changes once he encounters "a filthy pleb" with "shit taste," whereupon he feels the need to educate them on the beauty of character here. On missions, Bill becomes much more serious and blocks out all distractions, even the most blatant triggers for his temper. This persona has led to him being considered in his home land a ruthless killer who would kill anyone and anything. This isn't exactly true, but Bill would certainly do a lot for money. Likes: '''Top-tier waifus, top-tier taste, figurines, 2D, games, money, lazing around '''Dislikes: shit-tier waifus, shit-tier taste, lazing around with no money Background A former upstanding citizen who turned to mercenary work when regular jobs proved incapable of financially supporting his figurine addiction. He worked as a minion for various crime lords before receiving his power in an unfortunate accident caused by some poorly placed barrels full of chemicals. Sprouse focused on honing his ability and body, taking increasingly difficult jobs and growing in strength all the while. It was around the start of this time that he created his outfit and - with no sense at all for practicalities - designed it entirely around what he thought would look cool. Sprouse's abilities found him immense success and wealth as a mercenary. He was well-known for his incredible speed, capable of finishing 4 jobs at seemingly the same time, as well as his outfit, which apparently really was pretty cool. He could finally get all the figurines he wanted, shelves upon shelves lining up on his own personal museum. He was content. Truly happy. Then while walking down the street one day, an unfortunate accident happened with some poorly placed barrels full of chemicals, and he was shunted off to another dimension. No money, no figurines, no luck. Time to get back up and start over. Powers Replication - Can replicate both himself and small objects. Replication is instantaneous and can only be done to the original. Replicated being/object appears in the same position as the original, "shifting" out as if intangible whenever either moves - once they no longer occupy the same position, this intangibility deactivates. Every copy lasts only a few hours max. Replication of self is limited to 3 times, with a maximum of four different versions; each share a hive mind with one "original" that is capable of switching to another body with focus. A clone vanishes upon death, which causes a delay for the next replication - this can be avoided by simply recalling the clone back to the body, though this also takes focus. Objects do not have a hard limit, though they become more distorted and have less time with each copy. Abilities/Skills Pseudo-Combat Perception - A high aptitude for battle and 4x the experience have combined to create an ability close to actual Combat Perception. Sprouse is capable of analyzing the enemy during combat, figuring out their next moves and styles and efficiently countering them. However, this is specialized for one-on-one duels and assassinations. It could work on multiple enemies but numbers and skill can increase the chances of a misreading. Stealth Tactics - Fairly obvious. Skilled in infiltration. Peak Human Condition - Physical body. Equipment 2x Authentic Daggers from Game Here - Blades bought online. Has surprising sharpness and durability, more than enough for human foes. Copies are made during missions so they haven't actually been used yet. Outfit - Not at all necessary for his work nor symbolic of anything, simply style points. Stats Category:Blog posts